Minion
Minion is a recurring contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl and Head-On. In all games, he serves as a boss and a secret playable character. He is usually a demon that operates a tank (all resembles an APC except for Twisted Metal 4 which resembles a M4 Sherman from WWII). In Twisted Metal: Black, he secretly reveals himself as Marcus Kane, and operates what appears to be a 15k Tanker Truck. Minion resembles Satan himself. Attacks *??? - ??? Damage Super Attacks *??? - ??? Damage About Him in World of Lawl Unlike in the Original Series, Minion is the Strongest Demi-God (comparing to Sheezus) in the universe. He steal the souls of everyone to gain control of their power and weild of Demonic Hell Sword. He briefly appear in the Piraka Chaos Saga, He destroyed Hectare City with a Temple and almost killed God. However in the End after Piraka Chaos was defeated, The Portal trap Minion back to hell for the next 10000000 Years. Few Years had pass, and as the Battle gotten worst, He manage to shorten time by trying to break out of the Portal. The only thing stopping him was George L. Anarchy(aka Unknown Angel) who been working for God to keep the Portal Closed. It get worst for George when in a failed attemp by Bruce BlazeStar II to stop George result in Minion almost breaking out. George manage to close it, but not before Minion grab Stocking Anarchy II at the Last Second. Leaving George devistated. Note: Stocking II manage to escape after a life a torture, which make her lose hope of life and making her gain the name: Hopeless Stocking II Lester Loststar later on destroyed the Temple that George guarding the portal, allowing Minion to break free, destroy every life and absorbing souls (including Lester, showing that his plan backfired as well). He manage to take down God again and even killed off Baharockshark. Minion manage to fight off 4 Heroes, George Jr as Chaos 2, George Anarchy, Razor Blazefire and Jimmy Jr, but met a brutal fate when George, Jimmy Jr and Razor fused a super powerful Angel/Shadow/Flame Ball, weakening Minion to allow Chaos 2 to stab through his heart, releasing the souls. After the Death of Minion and the 4 Heroes, not only Stocking II was freed again, but a guy name Calypso also manage to be free, and now host the next Twisted Metal, knowing he won't have to fear of Minion invading. In Minion Saga, he's still alive but was killed in hell by Kratos before he got a chance to invade, his Soul and Power where later transfer to Tomoki Sakurai, making him the New Minion in The New Minion Saga. After New Minion's death, his soul now wanders around, trying to find a new body as his last chance to conquer the world and inslave everyone. 50,000 Years later, his soul was later fused into The Skeleton King's soul to become a new face of horror: The Skeleton Devil. He planned on attacking and absorbing all of life on earth, but was killed and finally removed from exsistence by Rageorge (Razor BlazeFire and George L. Anarchy Fused), who sacraficed himself with a powerful Angel Punch (which turns into a God Punch since it is a fused attack). Story Appear in Main Story *Piraka Chaos Saga (Brief moment) *The Final Battle Saga (Killed by the Legendary Warriors) *Minion Saga (Killed by Kratos and gave his Powers to Tomoki) *The Skeleton Devil Saga (Fused with Skeleton King/Killed and removed from life by Rageorge) Side Story *??? What If Story *??? (Role Here) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Drawkill (Daughter) Friends *Piraka Chaos *Tomoki Sakurai *The Skeleton King *The Last Evil Enemies *Everyone Mostly *George Jr/Chaos 2 *George L. Anarchy/Unknown Angel *Razor Blazefire *Jimmy Jr *Stocking Anarchy II *God and Baharockshark *Calypso *Kratos Trivia *In the Twisted Metal Saga, his tank was droven by a Evil Spirit of KillBane, who still hunting for the Pandora Box while hoping to be a Titan again. *His daughter: Drawkill, also appeared in the Skeleton Devil Saga, but is unknown who Drawkill's Mother was. Category:Characters Category:Main Villain Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Final Bosses Category:Demon Category:God Category:Huge Character Category:Minion Category:Fallen Villains Category:Removed from Existence